Sunrise
by TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221
Summary: Bella Swan never got the chance to tell him, he was going to be a father. He moved away to Alaska and said he didn't love her anymore. What is she having to go through being a single mom? Will she tell people who the father is? Will her baby's father ever return? Wriiten in collaboration with samilove813. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story I hope I do it justice.**

**Bella Swan never got the chance to tell him, he was going to be a father. He moved away to Alaska and said he didn't love her anymore. What is she having to go through being a single mom? Will she tell people who the father is? Will her baby's father ever return? All human.**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

" Anthony sweetie, please don't touch that.", I scowled at my adorable eight month old son. I was only seventeen but I couldn't help but love being his mom. His full name was Anthony Emmett Jasper Cullen. I couldn't decide on his middle name. It was between Emmett and Jasper so I gave him both. Emmett is my older brother and Jasper is Anthony's father's brother. I didn't even have the chance to tell Edward I was pregnant with his baby. He took off to Alaska, saying he didn't love me anymore. Edward had a twin sister Alice and had an older sister Rosalie, who was Jasper's twin. I gave Anthony his dad's middle name as his first name, I also gave him his last name.

" So, Bella, Sue was thinking about coming over tonight and...", my father, Charlie started to say when I interrupted.

" And you want to have some alone time with her? Don't worry, I am going to the mall with Ang. Plus I really don't want to know what you and Sue will be up to while I'm away." I shuddered at the thought. Sue was my dad's girlfriend. No I should say, fiancé. They had just made it official. Sue has two kids, Leah who is a year older than me and Seth who is twelve. I have an older brother, well that's a lot of kids, not to mention there was already one grandchild. Sue absolutely adored my baby, she considered herself his grandmother. Sue's husband had died three years ago and my mom was a bitch and ran off with the town man whore when I was two.

" Thanks Bells. So, is Emmett going with you?", my dad asked.

" Yes, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to show off his nephew", I wasn't joking either. Emmett was one of Anthony's favorite people in the world. When Emmett found out I was pregnant he went over to the Cullen house wanting to kill Edward. Then when he got there he found out he'd moved to Alaska. Day after day Emmett slowly got more excited about being an Uncle.

" Why am I not surprised by that?" my dad snorted. I gave him a hug then called Emmett so he could drive us. We met up with Angela Weber my best friend in the food court. When I found out I was pregnant, Angela was the only person to stick by my side other than my family. We all considered her Anthony's aunt and every one of us even called herself Aunt Angela.

" Bella! Hey, where's Tony?" she asked then saw my son in Emmett's arms. He handed him over to her.

" Hi, cutie. You are getting so big!" she said kissing him on the cheek then handed him back to Emmett. We saw a baby gap store and Emmett said he had to buy stuff for his nephew. I was bored so I started listening to conversations around me when I heard his voice.

" Tanya, why do we have to stay in this wretched store? Why won't your mom let us walk around together? Alone?", it said.

" Edward, my mom doesn't trust us seeing as she walked in on you taking my shirt off. We just moved here, give it some time. Plus my mom needs my opinion on clothes she is buying my sisters.", this Tanya girl explained. So, my baby's father was back in town? Great, just great.

" Bella, look! I found this adorable bear outfit! Please can we get it? Come on Anthony needs it, he'll be my little bear!" Emmett scared me.

" Um, here you get it I need to get out of here.", I gave Em my wallet.

" Belly, what's going on?", Emmett then saw Edward and growled. He paid for the clothes before walking over and punching Edward in the face.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know if you like it. This is my second story.**


	2. Chapter 2

( Bella's POV)

Emmett grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and made Edward face him.

"What the he- Emmett?" Edward didn't expect it when Em punched him in the face. I handed Angela the baby and pulled Emmett off of Edward.

"What the hell Emmett! Let's go, Charlie's expecting us back at home in an hour and I still have to stop and get more formula for the baby." I yelled.

"Mark my words Cullen, you will pay for what you did to my baby sister. You're lucky we're in a store." Emmett growled. We were notified that all of us had to stay in the store until the cops arrived. It was really embarrassing when my dad showed, who was the cop on duty.

"Emmett what the hell, why did I get a call about- Edward Cullen? What gives you any right to show your face in this town?" my father growled.

"Sir, I have no idea what's going on. I was with my girlfriend one second and the next I have a fist connecting with my face." Edward exclaimed.

"You slept with my daughter and then told her you didn't love her anymore. Then you left her, pregnant and all alone. What did you expect a welcome home party?" Charlie glared at him. Tanya, I assume was Edward's girlfriend had left the store to call the cops, so she didn't hear about the pregnant part.

"What are you talking about? I never slept with Bella, she's the one who said she didn't love me. It's probably not my baby anyway!" He looked nervous, again I had to pull Emmett further away from Edward.

"Stop lying! I know everything! Plus, Anthony is proof because he looks exactly like you! Bella was going to tell you she was pregnant the day you left. Instead, you wrote her a damn note saying and I quote, "Bella, I told you I loved you and it was all so I could sleep with you, don't call or text me ever again. This will be the last you hear of me. Goodbye." Emmett growled. Anthony started crying and I took him from Angela.

"Hey, come on sweetie, don't cry. Mommies got you. Do you want uncle Emmie?" Emmett held out his hands instantly.

"Come here my little bear. You probably need a nappy and a bath huh?" Emmett got him to stop crying.

"Dad, I'm gonna take Ang home and I'll meet you there. I think my baby boy is tired." I smiled and he nodded. We left and I broke down and cried in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV)

I was doing my homework when the doorbell rang waking my son up. I picked him up then went to answer the door.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward was glaring at Anthony.

"What do you want? Haven't you got a girlfriend to go entertain?" I glared at him for glaring at my baby.

"Look, I am sorry. I had no idea I was leaving you pregnant. I want to tell my family about the kid, I think they at least deserve to be in its life." he growled.

"First of all, don't call my baby an "It" or "The Kid" his name is Anthony. Second, I hate your guts, why would I want to cooperate with you?" we were now sitting on the couch glaring at each other.

"Bella, don't keep my family out of his life because you're pissed off at me. If they knew about him, Esme would be ecstatic, and Carlisle would be happier than ever." he looked away.

"Oh yeah, because every parent wants to hear their seventeen year old son has an eight month old son. My dad almost kicked me out when he found out. Emmett wanted to beat the shit out of you. You left me alone in the worst moment of my life, I had to tell my father that his sixteen year old daughter was having a baby and that the father was not going to be around. It didn't help much that he found the note you left me." I started crying. The door opened then closed.

"Bells! Where's my nephew? Uncle Emmie and his little bear need some bonding time!" Emmett saw Edward on the couch and stopped in his tracks.

"Here Emmett, calm down. Go give Tony a bath." I handed him the baby and his smile reappeared.

"Ha-ha, how's Uncle Em's big boy today? Guess what, I met the most amazing girl today. She's beautiful and smart and would make a great Aunt for you Anthony." He played airplane with him as Edward sat there awkwardly watching.

"New aunt material? Does this girl have a name." I regretted asking that very second.

"Yes she does. Her name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. We have a date tomorrow night at seven."

"You cannot go on a date with my damn sister!" Edward stood up and yelled.

"WHAT! There is no way a nice woman like her can be related to such an ass like you!" Emmett yelled making the baby cry.

"She is so keep your damn hands off of her or I will kill you!" he glared.

"Well, you didn't keep your hands off of my sister and look where it got her! That's why she is a teenage single mother!" He looked so pissed it wasn't even funny. I had to get my baby out of here in case another fight broke out.

"Give me my son, Edward you have to leave. NOW!" I took my baby from Emmett and started pushing Edward toward the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

( Bella's POV)

After Edward left I put Anthony down for his nap. I went into my room because I need time to process what just happened. It hurt to think of the past but how could I forget how he hurt me.

FLASHBACK:

I had just taken three pregnancy tests all three came out positive. The worst part is I was only sixteen. Because I loved my boyfriend I decided to take the unnecessary risk and sleep with him. Look where it got me. I was planning to go to his house to tell him about the baby when I walked into my room and saw a note lying on my bed.

**Isabella,**

**I'm sorry but I never loved you, I just wanted to sleep with you so I did what I had to until I got what I wanted. I am moving to Alaska so don't text or call anymore. If you even try I will change my number. If in the future you ever see me again, don't talk to me. By the time you read this I will be on a plane, I hope you live a full and easy life.**

**Hopefully we never see each other again,**

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**

That was the note that tore my heart into a million pieces. I put the note on my desk and sobbed, Emmett walked in my room.

" Bells! What's going on?" he sounded hysterical.

" Is daddy home Emmie?" I bawled into his shirt.

" No, he is on a business trip for three days, what's going on?" He made me look into his eyes.

" Edward said he loved me and I slept with him, and now he left me a note saying he had never loved me and just wanted to sleep with me. And now I just found out that I'm pregnant." the tears wouldn't stop. Emmett growled and got in his Car.

( Emmett's POV)

Edward Cullen was my best friend, bold print the **WAS**. He took it too far, he slept with my baby sister and got her pregnant. Not to mention he only said he loved her to sleep with her. I was in the Cullen's driveway and bounding up the stairs. I violently banged on the door. When Mr. Cullen opened the door I pushed past him looking for that low life that hurt my baby sister.

" Where the hell is Edward?" I growled.

" Alaska, he moved there this morning to be with his girlfriend, Tanya Denali." Carlisle looked appalled.

" Emmett, what's going on? You've been crying, I have never seen you cry. I consider you family, please just tell me." He begged.

" When you hear from that asshole son of yours, tell him 'Emmett says when he gets home, there's going to be hell to pay, and that we are no longer best friends." I walked out the front door then, never looking back. I had to comfort my sister, she was going to be a sixteen year old mother, and I couldn't protect her but I could stand by her and support her decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

( Bella's POV)

After the incident at the mall I received a phone call.

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Bella?"

"Yes." I said.

" Please Bella hear me out. It's me Esme, Edward told us about his son. I am so sorry for how he has acted, but please don't let the way you feel about my son or the way he treated you influence your decision because we would love to meet our grandson." Edward's mother, Esme begged. I couldn't say no to her, she has always been a sweet and loving woman.

"Alright, one condition though. Yes, Edward biologically is my son's father, but he will never be Anthony's daddy. Not until he can regain my trust or my son accepts him as his daddy. I do not want Edward to think he can just be accepted into Tony's life without a fight. I don't want Edward anywhere near my son. He is not to hold him, you, Carlisle and the rest of your family can, but not Edward." I ordered.

"Alright, when can you bringing him up so we can meet him?" Esme's voice was softer than before.

"I'll be there in an hour or less, if that is ok with you?" I hung up the phone after getting a conformation without even saying goodbye. I hate being so rude to her, but I have been hurt by this family I can't allow myself or my son to get hurt again.

Anthony was taking a nap so I gently pulled him out of his crib and laid him on my bed. I dressed him up in the bear outfit Emmett got him. I put the little hat that had bear ears on it, on Anthony. He looked so cute. Emmett insisted on coming with me to support me if something happened on our visit. So we strapped the baby in his carseat and walked out to the car. After settling the carseat in the back and buckling it we headed to the Cullens house. Before I knew it we were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. I was really nervous and ready to tell Emmett to turn around and head home, but I knew he had really wanted to see Rosalie. I walked around to the backseat to pull Anthony, still fast asleep from his carseat. Emmett and I then walked up the porch to the front door and knocked. It was Rosalie who opened it and had a full blown smile when she saw Emmett standing there.

"Hey you guys, please come on in." she held the door open, but kept her eyes on Em.

"Thanks Rosie." Emmett winked, it made me want to barf. I gagged and it caused Emmett to glare at me.

"Bella! I've missed you!" Alice yelled then hugged me. I awkwardly one arm hugged her back.

"Shh Alice, the baby is sleeping and I'm holding him sorry I can't hug you properly.", I stepped out of the hug.

"Oh, sorry." we walked into the living room and Alice went to get Carlisle and Esme. Little did I know Edward was coming with them. Emmett gave him a death glare.

"Oh, Bella! You're finally here, I thought you wouldn't come. Please let me see my grandson." I carefully passed Anthony to Esme, making sure he didn't wake up.

"Hello Bella, Emmett. How are you this evening?" Edward asked his eyes on Anthony.

"Why do you care? You didn't care about Bella or Anthony until two days ago when you first found out. But then again you may not care about them now." Emmett looked like he wanted to punch him again.

"Emmett, quit please? You've already gotten in trouble once for arguing with him." I whispered.

Edward's face fumed with anger. "I HAD NO IDEA BELLA WAS EVEN PREGNANT! HOW COULD I CARE? THEN I COME HOME AND SHE'S GOT A BABY AND IT TURNS OUT THAT I'M THE FATHER! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME FOR THIS SHI-" his yelling was cut off by Anthony's crying. Emmett took him from Esme and lifted him in the air. Trying to calm him and forgetting all about Edward at the moment.

"Look little bear, you're an airplane. You're uncle Emmie's airplane." he threw him up in the air then caught him. That had Anthony laughing now, I couldn't help but smile. Emmett handed Anthony back to Esme.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's his full name?", Esme had tears in her eyes.

"Anthony Emmett Jasper Cullen. I couldn't choose between the middle name Jasper and Emmett so I picked them both. It felt right giving him, his uncle's names. Anthony is Edward's middle name, and since he looks like Edward's clone except a whole lot younger, I decided on that for his name. I wanted him to have his father's last name, even if he didn't love me anymore or he didn't know about my son." I shrugged.

"Can I hold him?" Alice asked.

"Yea go ahead, just make sure you don't drop him." I felt uneasy when Esme handed him to Alice. It wasn't like I didn't trust her, she was just very hyper.

"I won't, come on, let's go watch some TV." we all sat down and turned the TV on. About ten minutes later my cell phone started to ring and I smiled and answered it.

"Jacob Black, to what honor do I owe this phone call?" We laughed.

"Hey Bells, just wanted to talk. How's the mom life treating you." He asked sounding slightly weird.

"Jake come on. You haven't called me in two weeks. What is going on?" even when I called him he avoided my calls.

"Bella, we were best friends, but my father and my friends on the reservation think you are going to be a bad influence on me. You slept with a guy you didn't even know when you were sixteen and got pregnant. My dad doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore because he said if you would give it to someone you didn't know then you would give it to anyone. I have to go don't call, email or text me. I'm sorry." he whispered then hit the end button before I could say anything.

"Great, guess I can cross one more friend to off my list. What Emmett is so wrong with me that my friends don't want to be around me anymore?" I sighed asking.

"Who? Let's see Mike, Jessica, Eric and Tyler converted to Laurens ' Oh, Bella's a teenage mother, she needs to be taught how to keep her legs crossed group?" I sighed blinking back tears because that's what they actually called it.

"Jacob Black, apparently his friends and his dad think I am a bad influence and want him to stay as far away from me as possible." Emmett hugged me whispering it's going to be ok and you don't need them in my ear. Esme seemed worried seeing as she didn't know what was going on.

"What is wrong? I don't understand."

"When Bella's friends found out she was pregnant, they avoided her at all costs. Angela is the only one who didn't shun her. She happens to be Anthony's godmother. Lauren Mallory made a group that every day at lunch picked on her. They wrote bad things on her locker, poured soda all over her head, and bullied her until she came home and all she did was cry in her room. My dad finally had enough of it and allowed Bells to be homeschooled. I guess Jacob just joined Lauren's group on the dark side. Bella goes to a different school now, it's a private all girls school. Even though she still has no friends there because she didn't want to risk making friends then when they found out she was a mother, dump her like the rest of her friends did." Em explained. Anthony woke back up again and started crying.

"Come here cutie. Its okay, mommy's here. Don't cry, shh mommy's not going anywhere." I bounced him in my lap until his cries became giggles.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Kids can be so cruel sometimes." Esme said walking over to Bella pulling her into a hug.

" Bella, can I please hold him?" Edward asks, looking me in the eyes as I pulled away from the hug. I took a deep breath thought about it for a little bit then reluctantly held the baby out to him. He seemed shocked at my decision but as soon as he had Anthony in his arms he smiled. Edward held him until it was time to leave, he even walked out to the car with him.

" So, can I come to your place after school to see him? I really do want a part in his life." Edward asked, his eyes hopeful.

" Sure, just no don't bring that Tanya lady. I don't want her anywhere in his life." he nodded in agreement and Emmett and I drove away to our house.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bella's POV)

Sitting in the car on our way home I thought over everything that had happened. Why would I give him a second chance? Why would I trust him with my son? I guess it is because even though he has put me through so much I still love him. Somewhere deep down I know my best friend still exists. He was my first for everything and I don't think I can just cut him out as easy as he did me. I am not that kind of person. I remember the first time we met.

**Flashback:**

It was the first day of school; I was going to First Grade. I didn't know anyone so I sat on the swing and watched the other kids play. That's when I noticed a boy with hair the color of a penny; he was standing on the edge of the playground and he looked lost. I walked up to him and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said smiling at him.

"I am Edward. I'm in Miss Rudy's class." He answered smiling sheepishly

"Me too! We should be best friends! Do you want to meet my big bwother? His name is Emmett, but I call him Emmie." I reached for his hand without waiting for an answer. My Emmie is in the second grade so we had to go down the hallway with the big kids.

"Belly, what are you doing here? You're in first grade, c'mon let's get you back to class." Emmie asked when he noticed me. His eye brow rose a little when he saw Edward standing beside me.

"Emmie, this is Edward! He's my new best friend!" I said bouncing up and down. What can I say; I was really excited that I made a friend.

"Hi Edward, Be nice to my sister or I will have to hurt you. She is my favoritest little sister in the world." Emmie smiled causing me to giggle.

"Silly Emmie I'm your only sister, duh." I said with that said he led us to our classroom. From that moment on Emmett and Edward were best friends as well.

**End flashback.**

When I looked out the window I noticed we were home. I was getting out of the car and Emmie walked up to me and wiped away tears I hadn't even noticed. There was a lot to think about after our visit with the Cullens. Did I want Edward in my son's life? Would he hurt him by leaving again? Could I handle Tanya in my son's life? I know she would be if his father was, but at the moment I could request that she not be near my son. Maybe later if or when Edward regains my trust she can be around him. I know I won't like it but that is how life is. I can't keep my son from his father just because I want to be spiteful. All these thoughts are running through my head as I am taking my son out of his carseat and heading inside.

"I'm going to put Tony down for his nap and then we can talk. I know you want to." I told Emmett.

"Yeah, that's fine and make sure you come back." He said, yep he was pissed alright.

I laid Tony in his crib and turned on his favorite song which happens to be the song Edward composed for me. I took the monitor and closed the door behind me. Heading downstairs I though it's now or never, so here I go.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Emmett yelled as I walked into the living room.

"What Emmett? I let him hold Tony, he is his father. He is coming over to talk nothing else. I still don't trust him with my son; I just want to hear what he has to say." I said calmly.

"Please don't tell me your thinking of letting him be part of Lil' man's life?" Emmett shot back.

"Do you think I would allow him just to walk right in? No, he has to work for it. Also do you think I want my son to only have one parent in his life? Look at us, we were raised by dad. He didn't have mom to help him, and we grew up without our mom and we missed out on things that other kids had. I don't want to put Tony through that." I all but yelled back.

"Ok Bella, you're his mom you know what is best for him. Just make sure you think long and hard before you allow him to just waltz back into his life. Because when he's in Tony's life he is going to be a part of your life. Can you really handle seeing Edward happy with tony and Tanya? Can you just close off your feeling that fast?"

"No, but if that is something I have to do for my son, then so be it." With that said I went upstairs to my room and cried myself to sleep. As I let the darkness take over me I had one thought and that was I hope I can make the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own these characters. I just borrowed them for this story.**

* * *

(Edward's POV)

After I walked Anthony to Bella and Emmett's car they left. Going back inside all hell broke loose.

"How can people be so mean as to stop being friends with her because she has a baby?" Rosalie said angry.

"I know I can't believe people are like that." Alice added

"Just think of the hateful things they say about her especially because she refused to name the father." Jasper said

"What? She never told anyone who the father of her baby was?" Edward yelled.

"NO, I guess she didn't want to drag your name or our families name down in shame like her name is." Alice said causing everyone to think of how hard Bella really had it.

"Edward what is going on? You said what you and Bella had been nothing more than a crush." Carlisle scolded.

"Carlisle how can you be so blind? Edward has loved Bella since they were in grade school together." Esme said.

"She was my girlfriend and I did love her, but I got a letter from her saying that she cheated on me and she wasn't sure she ever loved me. Also she said to go on and live my life. So that's what I did, I followed Tanya to Alaska. She had been asking me to go but I wasn't going to leave Bella, but that letter was too much so I had to go." Edward defended himself.

"All I know is you better not do anything that will jeopardous our chances of seeing my nephew and me losing Emmett." Rose said as she stormed off upstairs.

"Well you have a lot to think about and figure out how to fix this I don't want to lose my grandson." Esme told Edward as she too walked upstairs.

"Yeah Edward I want to get to know my nephew too. I missed out on so much. Let's hope you make the right choice." Jasper said turning and walking out the door.

"Edward, son I am not going to tell you what to do but I think you have a lot of things to straighten out. I am going to work in my office for a while if you want to talk." With that Carlisle walked to his office. I headed to my room to think of where it all started and where it all ended.

**Flashback:**

"Hi, I'm Bella." it was our first day of first grade. This Bella girl had waist length auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. I also noticed she was really pale like me.

" I am Edward. I'm in Miss Rudy's class.", I smiled sheepishly.

" Me too! We should be best friends! Do you want to meet my big bwother? His name is Emmett, but I call him Emmie.", she took my hand and led me down the hallway to a classroom of second graders.

" Emmie, oh Emmie!", Bella yelled into the classroom.

" Belly, what are you doing here? You're in first grade, c'mon let's get you back to class." Emmett saw me and his eyebrow went up.

" Emmie, this is Edward! He's my new best friend!", Bella jumped up and down.

" Hi, Edward. Be nice to my sister, or I will have to hurt you. She is my favoritest sister in the world." he smiled and it threw Bella into a fit of giggles.

"Silly Emmie I'm your only sister, duh." With that said he led us to our classroom. From that moment on Emmett and I were best friends also.

**End flashback.**

I not only ruined my friendship with Bella, but I also ruined the friendship I had with Emmett. I got my best friend's sister pregnant and his sister was my ex-girlfriend/best friend number 1. I hadn't even told my current girlfriend I was a father yet. She was going to hate me. I knew I was a terrible person, and I deserved whatever I got coming to me. Bella had been very hesitant to even let me touch my son. I know she told my mother that I was not to touch Anthony, but why did she change her mind and allow me to hold him? I think back to the day I got the letter that ended everything.

**Flashback:**

"Come on Edward, why don't you come and live in Alaska with us?" Tanya whined. Tanya is the daughter of Eleazar and Carmen Denali, my parent's closest friends. She has had a crush on me since before I can remember.

"Because I don't want to, and I have my girlfriend and friends here." I said.

"Please Edward you know you want to be with me and not with what's her name." Tanya screeched

"Its Bella and I love her and she loves me. This is where I am staying." I told her and walked to my room. About one hour later someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I yelled

"Eddie some girl left this letter for you." Tanya said handing me the letter and walking out of the room before I could address the Eddie thing. It was from Bella, I was excited that she left me a letter, but why didn't she give it to me herself? As I opened and read the letter I couldn't believe what I was reading.

Dear Edward,

I know I told you that I loved you and that you were the only one for me, but I lied. I have been seeing someone else and I don't think what we had was love. I am sorry but I think you should go on and live your life as if I had never existed.

Bye forever,

Bella.

**End Flashback.**

I guess I drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew it was morning. As I was getting dressed for school, my father came into my room and said.

"Edward, I need to speak with you privately in my office before you head to school." my father gave me a stern look. I headed down the stairs and into his office and sat down on the couch.

"What is it dad?" I sighed.

"What are you planning on doing? I am speaking of Tanya." he waited for my answer.

"I have absolutely no idea. It's her first day of school and I don't want to ruin it." I made an excuse.

"Very well, I want you to talk to Bella. Figure out how to fix this situation and find a way to where we can have our grandson in our lives." He said.

"Yes sir." I started to get up but my father stopped me.

"Sit down! I did not say you could leave. You left her a note? You were so irresponsible and slept with her. You were sixteen! What the hell is wrong with you? You told me Bella had was the one who wanted to breakup, that she wanted you to move to Alaska and get on with your life with Tanya. Emmett came by the house the day you left that damn note, did you know that? No, of course you didn't, did you also know that, that was the day she found out she was pregnant? No, because you were a child and left a note! A note doesn't explain anything Edward! If I knew she was pregnant, you would not have gone to Alaska. I want your cell phone, your IPod, your TV cables and as soon as you get back from school, I want your damn car keys. You're grounded until further notice. Is there anything you would like to say.", my father had never done this to me before. I was still trying to figure out what note I left, if she was the one who left the note. I wanted to defend myself but I knew better than to interrupt my father.

"I don't know what letter everyone is talking about, but I am going to see my child after school. I am going to talk to Bella about the Tanya thing, and you guys getting to see him. I know for a fact Bella doesn't want Tanya in his life, but I really care about Tanya. I am NOT sacrificing our relationship. I knew if I told you I slept with Bella you wouldn't let me go to Alaska, that's why I told you everything was fine. I am sorry.", I handed over my things.

" If Bella says no Tanya, that you have to choose between Tanya and Anthony, you WILL choose your son. Tanya is a girl, and girls come and go. But Anthony is your son; he will be around for the rest of your life. You will sacrifice Tanya, because it's the best thing for your son. You are only seventeen, you don't know what's good for you or not. Bella, has given up everything for your son, she has no time to be a teenager anymore. That is how it should be with you. Now go, as soon as you get home, put the car keys on my desk then go to your room." I nodded then walked out the door, more pissed then I had ever been in my entire life. What if I didn't want responsibilities? What if I wanted to marry Tanya? Not saying I was ready for that, but if I was then I could do what I felt was right for my life.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I am doing this story justice.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Bella's POV)

After waking up this morning I went to school hoping it would be a normal day. Something inside me screamed there was something wrong. I wasn't until I got out of the car heading for the front door of the school that I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Jessica said sarcastically. When I looked around I realized everyone was staring. I have no idea how she found out where I went to school.

"Jessica, you need to leave this is my school. Haven't you made my life a living hell already? What have I done to you, to deserve this? Please don't do this." I begged. She knew about my son, no one at my new school did.

"Ah Bella, didn't you miss me? We were best friends before, why is it you're going to school here again?" she asked grinning evilly at me.

"Please Jessica, don't I'm begging you." I felt tears welling in my eyes. Everyone was looking at us. I knew everybody was going to find out I was a teenage mother eventually, I just didn't want it to be like this.

"So Bella, how's your son doing? He's eight months old right? Who's his father? Do you even know? So how is your friend Jacob? Have you talked to him lately? Oh wait; he's not your friend anymore is he? I was there on the beach when he called you and said you were a slut." Everybody's mouth dropped as they heard about my son. There were whispers and gasps throughout the courtyard.

"Jessica, you ruined my life back at Forks high school. Why did you have to ruin it here? What the hell did I do to you?" I asked once again as tears escaped my eyes.

"Isabella, you are a slut! I can't stand people thinking your innocent when you're nothing but a tramp. It's part of my reputation to make fun of people like that." She said as if to defend herself with a joke.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? MISS SWAN, WHY ARE YOU NOT IN CLASS? WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?" the principle Mrs. Jansen asked.

"She's not my friend Mrs. Jansen. She and all her damn followers are the reason I am at this school! I made a poor choice in judgment when I was sixteen and she has made my life hell ever since. As if it hasn't been hard enough for me already, she insists on making it worse!" I yelled more at Jessica than the principal. I would never call my baby a mistake, so judgment was less harsh.

"Isabella! I do not condone swearing on school property, so please do not swear! I do not know who you are young lady, but you need to leave. I am sure you are late for school as it is; please do not make me call the police to escort you off the primacies." Jessica saluted her then walked off to her. Once she was leaving the parking lot she stopped long enough to flip us off.

"Miss Swan, please come with me to my office to explain what just happened?" She asked comfortingly. I nodded and followed her to her office. Once the door was closed and we were seated I began.

"When I was sixteen, I listened when a boy told me he loved me, I fell for his words, and I ended up getting pregnant. She along with all my other ex-friends started bulling me once they found out. I couldn't take the harassment anymore so I made the decision to be homeschooled. Then after my son was born I came to this school to continue my education. Nobody here knew about my past or that I was a mother, but now that she blurted it out to everyone they all know. I lost all my friends, so I never got close to anyone for fear that once they know they will abandon me as well. My one and only friend is Angela. She is also my son's godmother." Tears came from my eyes.

"Isabella, please don't feel sorry for yourself. They are just narrow minded people. If anything you should be proud of yourself, you had a child then took the initiative to come back to school. That alone makes you strong, and I commend you for your strength. If you have any problems with student's harassing you here, please feel free to come to me. Now get to class, tell your teacher you were with me." I nodded then went to class.

( Edward's POV)

Lunchtime

As we were walking to the cafeteria, Jessica and Lauren invited Tanya and me to sit at their table so we accepted. Jessica started telling everyone of her a little trip she made this morning.

"Ok, so like I was telling everyone earlier. I went to see the slut at her school. I'm guessing Isabella Swan didn't tell anyone at her new school she was a teen mom. I went up there, and blurted it right out I had her balling her eyes out too. It was the most hilarious thing ever. I mean she deserves it, she wouldn't tell anyone who the kid's father was. She probably doesn't even know because she's nothing but a slut." Jessica laughed, Emmett had heard everything. My mouth hung open wide, I was speechless. I never heard anyone going to so much trouble to pick on someone in my life.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER BITCH?" He yelled "Don't you think you've bullied her enough? Jesus, she went to a different school because of you. Yeah she has a baby, but she is a hell of a lot smarter than you! You throw yourself at every guy you meet, so that makes you the slut. Bella has only slept with one guy and she knows who the father of my nephew is! He also knows it, if you knew who it was you would be in complete shock. Just because he isn't man enough to step up doesn't make her a slut. Anthony is everything to Bella and he is the only good thing that bastard gave her. You are a worthless piece of shit!" Emmett growled looking at me. I really felt like shit.

"Whatever, at least I'm smart enough not to get knocked up by someone I don't even know." she scoffed.

"All of you are stupid if you think it can't happen to you, you're sadly mistaken. You all believe everything a guy will tell you, how does that make her different from any of you? She believed he loved her, but she was wrong he proved it time and time again. Leave Bella alone, or I will get her to go to the cops to charge you with harassment." he glared then stalked out of the lunchroom, I suddenly felt horrible. They messed with Bella all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

(Edward's POV)

As I drove to Bella's everything that happened at lunch was on my mind. I couldn't let it go, how can she endure such harassment and still not tell anyone who the father of her son is? I am such an ass to let her go through this alone, but what about my wants and needs? I am only a teenager with a future ahead of me. I don't know how I got there with my thoughts everywhere, but here I sit in front of Bella's house. As I walk to the door my mind is still clouded with questions. I finally get the nerve to knock only to come face to face with Chief Swan.

"What do you want, boy?" He asked, making me much more nervous than I had ever been before.

"May I please speak to Bella?" I was barely able to get the words out before I was up against the wall at the hands of the Chief of police.

"Why so you can hurt her again? I will not let you hurt my daughter and much less my grandson. If you came to cause problems leave now and just leave well enough alone."He all but yelled.

"Please Sir I would really like to talk to Bella and make things right." I told him with as much sincerity as I could muster.

"I shouldn't let you see her, but she's upstairs with Anthony, go on up. Remember if you hurt her you will not have another chance." Charlie said. As I walked upstairs I heard her talking so I stopped outside the door to listen.

"You know Anthony, Mommy wishes grandma didn't leave, or I wish I at least knew where she lives. One slut should live with another, I know I shouldn't talk like this around you but, mommy had a rough time lately. At least I know you won't leave me, or call me names. I get to look forward to seeing you every day." I heard tell him. I knocked on the door not wanting to eavesdrop any longer. I walked into the room after hearing she whisper for me to come in.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what you said just now, you aren't a slut. I am sorry for leaving you, I know I should have told you face to face I was just scared. After reading your letter I was broken, but met up with Tanya and decided it would be best to get away. I was engulfed in what she thought made me believe was love. I still do, so if it's alright with you, I want to tell her about Anthony. I know you don't ever want to get back together again, so it is best to tell her so she and I can move on." pausing waiting for her to reply. The look in her eyes as if I said something that hurt her.

"Edward, I don't want her around our baby. I told you that, but if she is what makes you happy I will suck it up. You deserve to be happy, and if she is what does that for you, I will accept it. I don't want her meeting him until you two are engaged though. Anything else?" she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at our son in her arms who was quietly napping. But I could have sworn I saw more hurt in her eyes as she told me that. I still love her, but she is the one who doesn't love me. She made it clear in the letter.

"Ok, can we come to an agreement that will allow my parents to see Anthony more?" I held my breath.

"He can spend the night at your house on weekends, as long as Tanya is not around. If he is ever sick on a weekend he stays with me though, can we make that a deal?" she asked

"Yes deal, I will have Alice set up a nursery and I will get him anything he needs. I am going to tell Tanya to come over tonight so I can tell her about Anthony." she nodded hesitantly.

"Next weekend will be your first weekend together." we agreed and for some reason I didn't feel right. I felt as if I was making a huge mistake leaving her and our son that night.

(Carlisle's POV)

I was disappointed in my son, but my grandson was not at fault. He would not pay for his father's reckless actions. I couldn't wait until I see him again. He was absolutely adorable. I had to ground my son; it was the right thing to do after he lied to me. I heard the front door open and close. Then footsteps outside my office door before Edward walked in.

"So, how did it go at Bella's? Did you two come up with an agreement?" I asked taking his cell phone.

"Great actually, Bella said he can start coming over here on weekends and that I could tell Tanya about him. Though she isn't allowed to see him until we after are engaged. I agreed, Dad can Tanya come over? I want to tell her about Tony." he looked hopeful.

"Tell me one thing, what did Bella actually say about Tanya?" I knew I wasn't getting the whole story. I knew deep down, they both loved each other.

"She said I deserve to be happy, and if Tanya is what makes me happy she would accept it." he looked straight into my eyes. Well that was unexpected, but if you love something let it go if it comes back it's meant to be. If it doesn't it was never meant to be. Poor Bella is releasing him because she truly loves him and wants him happy even if it does cause her pain.

"Use the home phone to call; you're still grounded from your cell." I handed him the home phone and he walked downstairs.

(Edward's POV)

As Tanya's phone rang I was kind of nervous. Finally after the fifth ring she answered.

"Hello"

"Tanya can you come over I really need to speak to you." I asked her

"Right now I was kind of in the middle of something. Can I meet you in about an hour?"She said

"It's important; please can you just come over?" I begged

"I'll be there in an hour Edward really you want me to stop what I'm doing just to come when you call? I will be there in an hour bye love you." She said before hanging up.

It has now been 55 minutes since I called her. Tanya would be here any minute and I was very nervous. This was about my son, and if it came down to choosing between him and Tanya, I think I would choose Tanya. You can't deny love. Finally two hours later I heard the knock on the front door and opened it.

"Tanya, come in. Where have you been I thought you said an hour?" I asked as kissed her and pulled her into the living room.

"What's wrong I told you I would be here? You said you needed to talk to me, is everything alright? What was so damn important you had to interrupt my time at the salon?" she questioned.

"Tanya, I need to tell you something and I don't know how well you are going to take it.", I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"I love you Edward; you can tell me anything." she put her hand on mine.

"Isabella Swan's son is also my son. I left to Alaska with you before I knew she was pregnant, he will be staying with me on weekends, but you aren't allowed to meet him unless we are engaged. So, Tanya Denali will you marry me?" I slid to one knee and took the ring I purchased out of my pocket. It didn't feel right giving her my mother's ring for some reason.


	10. Chapter 10

(Edward's POV)

"Edward, I love you, I really do. I can't marry you though. If I had known her little demon spawn was genetically part yours, I would have kicked your sorry ass to the curb right then and there. So since its long overdue, I think we shouldn't be together anymore. Unless you promise to have no part of the kid's life and only be with me then we can be together." she said. She wanted me to pick her instead of my son. I had no idea she would do this to me. I know I said I would choose her over my son, but now that it was reality, what should I do? I loved Tanya, but I love my son more. How can she possibly expect me to choose her? The right choice for any normal guy to pick was right in front of me, it was telling me to pick my son. I want to be a normal guy, no baby to tie me down. Tanya just kept building me up and was there for me. Do I just forget about my son and enjoy a life with the hot girl of school? Do I raise my son and forget what anyone else thinks? I have no Idea what the right thing to do is.

All of the sudden Emmett Swan and my brother Jasper came into the house.

"Can you believe that happened?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah that was just part of her mommy mode. You should see when she's in full gear. You mess with her baby and she will not be happy. Momma bear comes out and all hell breaks loose. I can't believe she got pissed just because we gave him a tiny bit of chocolate milk." Emmett laughed.

"I love him so much it's not even funny. I can see why you call him a little bear though. He's seriously chubby and he is gonna be built like you." Jasper laughed.

"Got that right, when he was six months old, he hit his head off of Bella's and laughed. Bella said it hurt her. I remember the first time he smiled though, Bella spent the next two hours crying over how her baby boy was growing up too fast." Em sighed.

I had a lot to think about and they didn't even notice me sitting in the corner. Were they talking about Anthony and Bella? Why? Couldn't they talk about sports when I am trying to make a life changing decision here? I just needed time to think.

"Hey Eddie Boy, your kid just tasted chocolate for the first time today. I got slapped on the back of the head." Jasper said as he and Emmett hi-fived. Even though Emmett hated me he didn't hate my brother.

"You guys, I need time to think. I don't know how to tell Bella. Tanya and I have been talking and I am not sure if I want to have anything to do with Anthony. She doesn't want all the complications that come with raising a kid. Not only that at the moment I'm really not ready to have him coming here on weekends. I don't want to hear you talk about him until I have made up my mind. As far as I'm concerned Anthony doesn't exist. Please understand I need time to think about my life, my future."

"Like she had time to think about her life and her future when it was taken from her to take care of YOUR son? She wasn't given the chance to decide because her morals came first and she chose to raise her son if you didn't want to be a part of it you should have never asked to see him." The last thing I saw was Emmett's fist coming towards my face. Then I got knocked out.

( Bella's POV)

GOING BACK IN TIME A LITTLE!

"Emmett, Jasper what the hell are you two thinking? He is a baby! I don't want him drinking or eating anything chocolate right now!" I slapped Jasper and Em both behind the head. I know I was an overprotective mother, but still he's only a baby.

" Bells! He's got to live a little. You let him have vanilla ice cream and cake! Why can't he drink chocolate milk?" he asked dumbly.

"Because, I want to be careful, we don't know if he's allergic to anything and he's too young to have an allergic reaction." I felt sad now.

I sent them on their way, as they were laughing I might add, and got Anthony ready for his nap. A lot of girls think getting pregnant as a teenager is the end of the world, but it's not. Out of all the hell you're put through, you get this one little person who you know will always love you. When you hold your baby for the first time, you finally understand why your giving everything up for this little baby, but you're getting so much in return.

An hour later Emmett comes raging into the house. You can tell he's pissed, but he only gets this pissed when someone messes with himself or his family.

" Em? What's wrong?" I ask carefully.

"Edward said not to bring Anthony around anymore. Tanya doesn't want him in Edward's life. Edward proposed and told Tanya about Tony and she said she wouldn't marry him if he was in his life, so he's considering ditching Anthony." Emmett said in one breath. I knew this was going to happen, so I wasn't surprised. I just walked over to Emmett and hugged him, letting my silent tears fall. How can he do this to his son? How can I still love him despite all the things he is putting us through? I hate myself for giving him the benefit of the doubt. I know I can't keep my son from his father, but he can't keep playing us like a yoyo.


	11. Chapter 11

(Jasper's pov)

Emmett stormed out after he punched Edward. Before this whole Anthony ordeal, I never could say there was a moment I let my emotions go out of control, but now they all went into overdrive, and none of my emotions were happy. There was only the hatred towards my brother for driving Anthony away, sadness that I would probably never get to see my nephew again. Grieving for realizing I just lost some of the most important part of my family. Dad had heard Tanya scream when Em punched Edward and ran downstairs. I didn't even realize she was here until her nasty shrieking rang throughout the house. Edward had just woken up.

"I can't believe I am saying this to you, but I hate you Edward." was all I said as I turned seeing my dad as I walked up to my room and let myself cry for my nephew who may never have his father in his life. That doesn't mean he won't have his uncle. I will always be there for anything he or Bella may need.

(Carlisle's POV)

I heard Tanya shrieking downstairs and so I ran down just as Edward was getting up off the floor.

"I can't believe I am saying this to you, but I hate you Edward." Jasper growled as he turned and walked to his room.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you on the floor and why did jasper say he hated you?" I demanded answers.

"He did it for me. I don't want that stupid little drooling infant in my life and Eddie is in my life, so Eddie made a choice to stay with me and dump the kid with that schoolyard slut." Tanya said all prissy like. Never in my life had I wanted to hit a woman as much as I wanted to hit her.

"I said I need to think about what I wanted to do. I never fully said I was giving him up." Edward defended.

"Are you saying my grandson may never see us again because of some stupid high school fling?" I growled. Edward looked truly scared.

"It's not a fling dad, I love Tanya." He mumbled.

"Just like you loved Bella before you seduced her, and got her pregnant then left her?" I brought up.

"Dad, I did love Bella, but she didn't love me. That letter was proof enough that the love she said she had for me was false. I have grown to love Tanya. I've already asked her to marry me, and she said yes." He stood up proudly.

"You don't know what you want; you're too young to even think about marriage. Don't forget that you are also grounded. You will be the one to tell your siblings and mother that they may never see Anthony again, you will deal with whatever punishment your mother and I see fit. You would be lucky if we do not kick you out. Go home Tanya, you are not welcome here anymore. Because of you there is a rift in our family." He was interrupted by Tanya saying

"I am family or at least will be. Well, since I'm marrying Edward I think I should be welcome and should be able to make decisions with the family. That little tramp took advantage of my Eddie, and got pregnant on purpose." Tanya said all high and mighty. I turned and smirked at her.

"GET OUT NOW! If you do not leave, or if you return, I will get a restraining order put on you. My grandsons' grandfather is the chief of police" Carlisle yelled. She looked scared, she must have done something in the past. Tanya hurried out and threw the ring at Edward muttering something about his ' Crazy ass Family ' causing her to run for the nearest exit. Even though he was on the couch it hit him on the head. "Edward go sit on the couch until your mother and siblings get home, as soon as you tell them go to my office and sit in the chair until your mother and I come up with a punishment fit for you taking our grandchild away from us." I demanded with authority. He nodded.

(Edward's POV)

To say I was scared of Carlisle in that moment would be an understatement. I was terrified. I freaked out even more when I heard the door open and close announcing my sisters and mother's arrival. I got up and walked over to them, Dad was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. He looked up and his tear stained cheeks and he had red rings around his eyes.

"Carlisle, sweetheart what's wrong?" mom freaked out. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Jasper, Girls, Esme please sit down at the table." Carlisle yelled to everyone. Jasper glared at me with hatred. Esme and my sisters looked confused but still sat, and dad looked heartbroken. I was about to sit down when dad stopped me.

"I never said you could sit down Edward. You are to stand there, and tell them what you did, and then go to my office as I told you." he said coldly.

"Well?" mom asked wearily.

"I talked to Bella earlier; she said I could start taking Anthony on every other weekend, and sometimes during the week. There were a few conditions. He stayed home if he was sick, even on one of my weekends, and no Tanya unless we were engaged and she accepted him into her life. I came home and called Tanya, she came over and I told her about Anthony. I also proposed to her, she doesn't want me to be in Anthony's life if I want to be in hers. So when Em and Jazz came home, I told Emmett and Jasper that I wasn't sure if I wanted Bella to bring Anthony anywhere near me, or us. I am not sure if I even want him to have anything to do in my life and as far as I'm concerned until I do it is as if he was never born. Emmett punched me in the face and left. That's all." I looked around the table and EVERYONE was crying.

" How. Could. You. Do. This? That is your son, just as you are my son. You are supposed to put your child before anything and everything. Instead, you let some little Alaskan tramp, waltz her way into your life and strip away what should be the most important thing to you. You have not only pushed your son away from yourself, but from us, his FAMILY, as well. Get out of my face, I can't even look at you right now. We as a family will be deciding your punishment which you will have no say in. You will sit there as we discuss what will happen, all the while you think of that innocent little baby boy you just let down, not only as a person, but as a father. What do you think he will ask Bella when he's older about why he doesn't have a daddy like all the other children? How do you think Bella is going to explain to a little boy who has nothing to worry about in the world except maybe a scratch here or there or a broken bone, that his daddy didn't want him because some girl said she was in love with him? You've not only affected Anthony, but everyone involved in his life as well. Now go, I need time to collect myself before we decide your punishment." Esme wouldn't look me in the eye so I knew she was pissed.

Half an hour later mom called me back downstairs and sat me down at the table like I was a child.

"Rose, anything you'd like to say to Edward?"Carlisle asked.

"Edward, you took my nephew away from me. Even though I'd only known him for that short time, I loved him almost more than I love mom and dad. Now, I'll never get to tell him." Rose had tears falling down her face.

"Alice? Anything you want to say?" He asked.

"Ditto to what Rose said, but also you took Bella away from me. She was a sister to me, and Emmett think about what you might have just done to his and Rosie's relationship. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you after this." she was also crying.

"Jasper, what do you have to say?" Dad continued.

" As I said earlier, I hate you. You ruined my relationship with my nephew, best friend, and sister. Yea Edward, Bella was a sister to me too." He glared even more.

" Let's start with punishment. I won't kick you out, but you are getting a job, your cell phone is gone I'm selling it. Your selling your TV, you'll do your own laundry, pay for your own gas for your car, you'll do yard work, you won't go to parties, you are to finish school with all 'A's and 'B's, you are to figure out a way that we can see our grandson and last but certainly not least because in time there will be more, you will not see Tanya again. Do you understand me?" my dad wouldn't even look at me.

"No." I simply said.

"No?" he asked with a humorless laugh.

"No, I will see Tanya again. I will not be dragged into anything dealing with Anthony as of yet. as I said before I need time to think of what I want in my future, and in my eyes for now he isn't my son." as soon as the words were out of my mouth Jasper launched himself across the table and started punching me Dad pulled him off and tried calming him down.

"I will send you to military school if you don't and then a private college where you will not have any contact with the outside world except for your classmates." Dad threatened, and I had to cave in to his demands. I needed my contact with the outside world.

"Oh and one more thing, you go to school then back home unless you have to work, and I will have a copy of your work schedule and I'll check your attendance everyday at the school, not to mention I'll be talking to the principle about moving you to classes so that you won't even see Tanya in the god damn parking lot. You are lucky I am not putting you in the same school with Bella. Now go to your room." He pointed towards the stairs and I nodded. My life was seriously ruined. I knew I deserved everything I got and more, but I still needed time to think. Why couldn't they understand that.


	12. Announcement

I originally adopted this story from someone who decided they wanted it back so; I have been doing a lot of thinking. I would love to start this story over from a different angle. What do you all think?


End file.
